


Best-Laid Plans

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: WRESTLING MATCH ON THE COUCH THAT ENDS WITH ONE OF THEM HITTING THEIR HEADS ON THE FLOOR AND THE OTHER HAS TO KISS THE BOOBOO BETTER and it turned kinda domestic and holiday-ish in the process. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

“Blaine! Give it back!”

“No!” Blaine said, hustling as far back from the couch as he could without running into the coffee table and tucking the remote into the front of his sweater. “We swore we’d go present shopping today, and it’s already close to noon. If we don’t go now, we’ll never get out!”

“I am partway through a _Chopped_ marathon, Blaine!” Kurt said, pushing himself partially upright so he could grab at his husband’s legs. “There are only two episodes left, and then I promise, we’ll go find the perfect gifts for everyone. Really, don’t you trust my shopping skills?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine said. “But I also know that two more episodes will turn into starting a new season if I don’t keep an eye on you, and stores have already sold out of some of our planned gifts. Everyone’s about to get socks and fruitcake for Christmas-slash-Hanukkah if we don’t get going!”

Kurt seized his chance when Blaine leaned in to chivvy him off the couch. Quick as he could, he snatched at Blaine’s waist and pulled, making him squawk and fall into Kurt’s nest of blankets and throw pillows in surprise.

“Ha!” Kurt said, scrabbling his fingers down Blaine’s shirt to reach for the remote. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite fast enough, as Blaine grabbed his wrist and started forcing it away.

“Not quite!” Blaine said, playful yet determined.

“So it’s come to this,” Kurt said as solemnly as he could. He then pinioned Blaine to the couch, using his own taller body as leverage to hold down Blaine’s lower half. He couldn’t quite manage to keep a hold of both of Blaine’s arms to get at the remote, though, leaving Blaine with enough wiggle room to wrench an arm out of Kurt’s grip and start tickling down his side.

“Give up yet?” Blaine asked, smirking as Kurt squealed and tried to flinch away.

“You’re a cheat!” Kurt said, retaliating by tickling at Blaine’s neck. He smiled triumphantly for a moment when Blaine bucked and whined, but the unexpected motion had altered his center of gravity a little, making him wobble and eventually - “Shit!”

“Oh my God!” Blaine said, bolting upright and tossing the remote to the other side of the couch. “Are you okay, babe?”

“Ow,” Kurt said eloquently. “Son of a bi-”

“Are you bleeding? Are you concussed?” Blaine asked, speaking over Kurt’s angry curses. “Do I need to call 911?”

“No, Blaine, I think I’m fine,” Kurt said, pushing himself up on his elbows and scowling. “We might need to refloor where my head left a crater the size of a bowling ball, but I’m fine.”

“Let me see,” Blaine said gently. He helped Kurt get back on the couch before leaning in and probing softly over the back of Kurt’s head. “Anything particularly tender? Or - what - double vision? Nausea? I think those are signs of concussion.”

“It hurts, but I don’t feel anything like that,” Kurt said, still grumpy but slowly calming down under Blaine’s touch. “Am I permanently disfigured? Will I never be able to pull off hats again?”

“Your head is as perfect as ever,” Blaine said, leaning in to press a fleeting kiss to the side of Kurt’s head. “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s not like you shoved me to the ground on purpose,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “Accidents happen, B.”

“Still,” Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “Maiming your husband is usually seen as bad form.”

“Well, I know how you could make it up to me,” Kurt said, unable to keep a sneaky smile from forming on his lips.

“Oh?” Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“We could finish this run of _Chopped_ before going out,” Kurt said, batting his eyelashes teasingly. “It’ll give you an opportunity to make sure I’m not concussed.”

“Yeah, that’s the real reason you’re asking,” Blaine said, but there was no true annoyance behind it. “Fine. But don’t you dare fall asleep!”

“I promise,” Kurt said, relaxing into Blaine’s side. “I’m way too invested in this round to sleep anyways.”

Blaine retrieved the remote and cued up the next episode before relaxing against the back of the couch. “So who should win?”

“In this episode? Definitely Eliza. I’m not sure about the tournament at large, though,” Kurt said. “Now shhh, it’s starting!”

Kurt quickly got wrapped up in the episode, only noticing once it ended that Blaine had fallen asleep next to him, whuffling out light snores every time he exhaled.

“All the presents will be gone, Kurt!” Kurt imitated quietly, smiling fondly at Blaine. “Yeah, well now it’s your fault, honey.”

Blaine muttered in his sleep at that, making Kurt laugh.

“I know, you’re not wrong,” Kurt said, cuddling back into Blaine’s side. “I’ll wake you up after this episode and we’ll go out, I swear.”

Reality didn’t quite match up with Kurt’s intentions, though. It turned out that Blaine’s body heat was too much for Kurt to resist, and accidental napping became the theme of the day, urgency of the holidays be damned. Besides, they could always go out on Sunday, right?

“I think this was all just a big scheme for you to convince me to stop at the pop-up hot chocolate truck that only opens on Sundays,” Blaine said the next day, smirking at Kurt.

“You caught me,” Kurt fired back. “I purposely threw myself off the couch and worried you sick just for salted caramel-hazelnut hot chocolate.”

“I knew it!” Blaine teased. “You can always just _ask_ for what you want, Kurt.”

“Oh, I can?” Kurt said, crowding Blaine against the exterior wall of the department store they’d just come up to. “Then you should know that I _want_ to get done with our shopping as quickly as possible so we can have a little _husband time_ before class tomorrow.”

Blaine swallowed heavily and shuddered. “Yup. Got it. Let’s go!”

Quick as a flash, Blaine was dragging them inside the building, babbling his ideas for Tina and Sam. Kurt had the feeling this was about to be the most enjoyable round of holiday shopping ever.


End file.
